


A different family day

by Kleo09



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleo09/pseuds/Kleo09
Summary: What could've happened if some people would've defended the four VK's at family day? Read to find out. (P.S.: I suck at summaries...)





	A different family day

This happens when I’m bored at work. I recently rewatched descendants and got this idea. It’s my first descendant’s story. It’s just a short oneshot.  
Please be aware that I’m not a native speaker, so there may be some mistakes. You can either point them out to me or keep them ;)

I already posted that story on ff.net some time ago.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. I’m just borrowing the characters for my own idea.

 

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos were sitting at the picnic bench, their heads hung low. Family day turned out to be a complete disaster for them – first the video call of their parents went horrible, not that they had expected something different, and then Audrey’s grandmother made a big scene about the purple haired girl being Maleficent’s daughter.  
The four of them felt awful seeing all audorians happy with their parents. Proud parents, who didn’t scream at their children for not being evil enough or pretty enough or not stealing enough or not fluffing their furs enough. Parents, who encouraged their children and didn’t hold them down. Parents that loved their children.  
Evie was the first one to raise her head. She had enough. She wouldn’t sit here and letting other’s judge her. They didn’t even know her.  
‘M?’ the blue haired girl asked.  
Lifting her head up Mal looked at her best friend, who was gesturing with her head toward the living quarters. Thinking for a moment Mal nodded at Evie. She was sick of being judged for something her mother had done. She wasn’t her mother, but apparently the little goody goody audorians and their family’s didn’t see that.  
‘Hey!’ Mal barked.  
That got the attention of the two boys sitting at the bench with them. They had been both lost in their thoughts. Carlos was thinking about dogs and how wrong his mother had been about them. He really liked Dude. He was soft and cuddly and not a vicious pack animal. Jay on the other hand was still hearing Chads voice in his head. It was true, he liked to wrestle with other people, but that didn’t mean that he enjoyed hurting people. Back on the isle he sometimes had hurt people, but not because it was fun, but because he defended himself or his friends.  
‘Let’s go back to our rooms.’ the purple haired girl said. The boys just nodded their heads. They wanted to get away from all these judgmental stares.  
They hadn’t even taken ten steps when Chad walked in their way.  
‘Where do you think you’re going?’ the prince snarled at them.  
The four stopped, looking startled. What did that boy want now? Didn’t he say enough already?  
Mal, the unofficial leader of their little group decided to answer him.  
‘We’re going back to our dorms. Is that forbidden?’  
With a challenging look the purple haired girl looked at the prince. She wasn’t going to back down. She was a child of the isle and she would show that.  
Chad looked at her, unsure of what to say after such a normal answer. It was Audrey who came to his rescue and came up with an answer.  
‘Yeah, it is forbidden. God knows what evil plans you’re plotting when we let you alone unsupervised.’  
All four VKs stared at her unbelievingly. Was she serious? They were here for some time already and now she was thinking they were gonna plot something evil? From the look of it apparently she was. They were already drawing attention again. A lot of pupils and parents started forming a ring around them.  
‘Exactly, with that evil parents of yours we never know what they did teach you!’ Chad added, trying to seem smart. Only did it fail. Sadly a few people nodded along, agreeing with the prince and the princess.  
The four of them looked at each other. Mal just shook her head disbelievingly. One time they just wanted not to be noticed and they weren’t granted it. Jay couldn’t believe this guy. Here they said audorians were all nice and stuff, but especially Audrey and Chad bullied them from the beginning. Carlos felt insecure under the glares some of the people were sending their way. He just wanted to be invisible. Evie was feeling sad. She thought that she had found a friend in Doug and maybe in Lonnie. But it didn’t seem like it, as they were just standing in the back of the crowd looking down.  
‘We only want to go back to our rooms in peace.’ The blue haired girl said trying to ease the tension that was growing quickly around them, while holding her hands up in a defensive gesture.  
Mal, Carlos and Jay were already scooting closer together instinctively. The purple haired girl gently grabbed Evie‘s elbow, pulling her toward them. They all took a defensive stance, ready to fight if needed. On the isle being in a crowd was a death sentence.  
Ben and his parents also came closer to the crowd and he wanted nothing more than to help his girlfriend and her friend’s, but his mother placed a hand on his elbow and shook her head.  
‘Let’s see how this turns out first. Maybe they’re going to be able to defend themselves.’ Belle whispered into her son’s ear. She was curious how this could turn out and hoped that it would go well. Slightly rejected Ben nodded at his mother.  
‘Of course cheater, as we would believe you.’ Chad growled at Evie, throwing her a hateful gaze.  
Evie’s fad grew sad being called a cheater. Yes, she cheated in the beginning with her magic mirror, but she got a B+ all on her own without help. Unsure what to do she tucked a strand of blue hair behind her right ear, casting her eyes downward.  
Jay, Carlos and Mal saw Evie’s face fall and they all sprang into action. Mal put her arms around her friend. Jay looked ready to jump at Chad, only holding himself back with much difficulty. Carlos slipped his hand in Evie’s right one, giving a slight squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her.  
Ben once again wanted to defend his new friends, but his parent’s grabbed a tight grip on him.  
‘Don’t make a scene!’ his father hissed into his ear. The young prince listened, but he didn’t like it one bit.  
Before anyone else could say something Mr. Darson, the chemistry teacher, quickly put his foot down.  
‘Wait a moment Chad. Evie may have cheated in her first chemistry lesson, but after YOU pointed me out her mirror I confiscated it. You know that as well as I do.’  
Mr. Darson looked at Chad sternly and continued.  
‘On the last test Evie got a B+ all without her mirror. She gives it to me at the beginning of every hour and afterwards I return it to her. I can assure you that she hasn’t cheated since the beginning.’  
Chad turned quite red and mumbled something unintelligent. This situation definitely wasn’t turning out like he wanted it to be. Some people were glaring at him now instead of the villains.  
Suddenly other teachers voiced their opinion. Saying that Evie always gave them her mirror at the beginning of the lesson and they returned it afterwards. A few of them commented how impressive her learning curve was.  
Other teachers started complementing Carlos, staying that he was a little genius. Others stated that Mal was quite interested in a lot of subjects and quite good at history and art. Not wanting to leave Jay out some teachers pointed out that he never disrupted a lesson and always listened with rapt attention.  
The reactions of the audorians were different. Some parents were smiling. From what the teachers were saying these children weren’t as bad as they thought. Other parents kept scowling at them though, not wanting to forget who their parents are.  
The pupils were divided too. Some scowling, others smiling and also a lot of them seemed deep in thought. The future king looked quite pleased with the praise his girlfriend and her friends got.  
The reactions of the VKs on the other hand were priceless. Carlos turned quite red, but he was pleased. No one ever called him a genius. Evie felt her cheeks reddening and looked down, a slight smile on her face. It was the first time that someone complicated her not because of her looks, but because of her brain. Mal was really surprised and it even showed on her face. Never before had someone told her that she was good at something, at least not an adult. Her mother always told her that she was not good enough. Jay looked unsure, not really knowing how to react. Sure the teachers didn’t praise him like they did with the others, but they still kind of complimented him and that was something that he never experienced.  
Audrey and Chad were glaring at the four friends. The situation turned into the wrong direction more and more. It looked like some people were starting to like the VKs. Didn’t they all see that they were evil just like their parents?  
Mal looked around and couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Not everyone looked at them with hatred. She even saw some smiles. The purple haired girl smirked a little, seeing the perfect opportunity to turn that into an even more embarrassing situation for Chad. In a way she was her mother’s daughter after all.  
‘I didn’t even get the chance to compliment you Chad.’ the most evil villain’s daughter started, confusing her friend’s with these words. They looked at her questioningly, but knowing their friend well enough not to ask questions.  
‘Ah, you want to compliment me on my good looks?’ the prince asked, trying to turn out the situation in his favor. He didn’t see the shocked looks his parents sent him. They had never heard their son sound so arrogant.  
‘No, nothing about that.’ Mal said, waving her hand, pretending to be bored.  
‘I just want to compliment you to the fact that you would’ve made your grandmother really proud.’  
Jay, Evie and Carlos quickly caught up to what their friend had planned and smirked slightly. Chad wouldn’t even see what was going to hit him.  
‘What grandmother? My grandmother’s died long before my birth.’ Chad stated. A lot of people nodding along with him, knowing the story of Cinderella and her prince Charming quite well.  
‘Oh, I’m so sorry.’ Mal said to him sickly sweet. ‘I meant your step grandmother, Lady Tremaine. I assure you she would be really proud of you.’ Here Mal took slight break, to let the tension grow a little bit more.  
‘I mean…’ she continued with a wicked smile ‘…she is known for letting other’s do her work and you just did the same. Letting Evie do your chemistry homework and even bribing her with the chance of a date. Your grandmother couldn’t have done it better.’  
It took some times before Mal’s words sank in. Afterwards there was quite an uproar going on.  
‘Chad, is that true?’ his father demanded angrily and his mother just looked at him disappointed. She didn’t raise her son like that.  
‘Chad, is Mal telling the truth?’ their chemistry teacher demanded to know.  
A lot of people looked at him disapprovingly.  
‘No, of course it’s not true. I would never do such a thing.’  
Evie looked down. Of course he would not admit the truth. Mal was about to say something, but someone beat her to it.  
Doug took all the courage he had and said loudly.  
‘That’s not true. I was there when he asked Evie to do his homework and promised her a date afterwards.’  
Surprised all VKs looked toward him and also all other’s did too. The dwarf felt himself growing uncomfortable, but after the dazzling smile that Evie send him he straightened himself and blushed.  
Jane who had been listening silently the whole time decided to speak up, before Chad could call Evie and Doug liars. She was ashamed how she had acted after getting her new hair. She had become one of those giggling, false girls who were talking and laughing about others. She even had been laughing about the girl she should be thankful for, for helping her with her hair, even if she reversed it again, but she deserved that with the way she had been acting. Jane had become one of those girls she despised. After taking a deep breath the fairy godmothers daughter said.  
‘It’s true. I was with Evie and Mal when Evie freaked out, because she had forgotten to do Chad’s homework.’  
Even more surprised everyone looked at Jane, who squeaked in shock, but didn’t look down. She was going to stand her ground.  
The VK’s were now all smiling in disbelief, barely believing that audorians were defending them. Chad and Audrey were glaring at Doug and Jane, but a lot of other people were scowling at the prince with anger in their eyes. Fairy godmother on the other hand was beaming proudly at her daughter  
Chad’s parents were disappointed after hearing this. What did they do wrong in raising their son?  
Cinderella hung her head low, after hearing that her little boy used the same methods like her stepmother. The memories of her stepmother’s treatment of her were always fresh in her memory.  
Ben wanted to step in and was about to yell at Chad, when his father tightened his old on him. It wouldn’t look good when the future king got into a fight. The prince didn’t really care about what his father thought and was about to open his mouth, but someone was quicker than him.  
‘So that was you were doing when I came into yours and Mal’s room?’ Lonnie said toward Evie, who just nodded, not being able to believe how this whole situation turned out.  
At this Mulan’s daughter grew angry and started raising her voice.  
‘So you’re telling me that after you called Evie a cheater it turns out that you used her to cheat yourself!’  
Lonnie was furious with Chad. She never really liked that boy. He was always quite full of himself and thought less of others.  
After hearing Lonnie putting everything together in one sentence very clearly murmurs were starting and dark looks went toward Chad.  
This time Ben’s parents, Belle and Adam, didn’t have to hold their son back, because he liked the turn of the events.  
‘Chad, we’ll be talking about this later, but I can assure you that something like that is never going to happen again and you’re going to redo all homework Evie did for you.’ Mr. Dawson stated, giving the boy a hard look, which had him gulping.  
Before Chad could reply the fairy godmother took a step toward him, making him actually taking a step backwards at seeing the look on her face.  
‘Chad Charming, we do not tolerate this behavior at our school. You’re getting detention for that and will be helping in the kitchens until summer break. And later we will be talking about your behavior in my office.’ Fairy godmother stated, looking at Chad with a stern face. The prince, to scared to actually say something, just nodded.  
‘Young man, you’re going to give your mother and me your phone and won’t get it back until the new term starts. We’ll be talking more about all of this later.’ King Charming said in a low voice, which told his son that he would get the lecture of his life later.  
‘Bu … but … why my phone?’ Chad decided to whine. Wasn’t it enough that he got detention and had to redo all his chemistry homework?  
Cinderella who had been silent until then now spoke up.  
‘You need to learn a lesson, that’s why.’  
Chad just stared at her with a look that told everyone that he thought they were being unfair. At this his mother's face went dark and some other people winced, knowing exactly what that look meant.  
‘You’re also grounded the whole summer vacation and don’t you dare to pull a stunt like that again.’ Cinderella hissed in a deathly silent voice.  
This time the young prince had understood that he better just get along with what his parents were saying, especially after he received a warning look from his parents. He just nodded and hung his head, seething on the inside, just like Audrey not believing that the VK’s made Chad looking like the bad guy instead of them.  
Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos couldn’t believe how this turned out. First they were being yelled at and frowned upon by everyone, then the teachers started to praise them and now everyone was so mad at Chad that they even forgot to glare at the four VK’s.  
Evie was astonished that Doug, Lonnie; Jane and even all of her teachers had defended her, her the daughter of a villain. She was looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears.  
Carlos gave the hand of the blue haired girl he was still holding a squeeze. Who would’ve thought that someone would ever defend them?  
Mal smirked slightly, glad that everything turned out even better than she had hoped. Chad got into trouble and her best friend had her honor restored.  
Jay was glad that Evie was happy again. He couldn’t stand either Mal or Evie being sad. They were like his little sister’s and he was their big brother that had to protect them.  
‘What are you smiling at you big brute?’ Chad accused Jay, being in a bad mood and ruining the good mood.  
The attention was back on the VK’s again, all seeming to have forgotten about what Chad had done, who seemed to be quite satisfied with himself.  
The four of them gathered closer together again, ready to defend themselves if needed.  
‘Chad isn’t a big brute.’ Carlos defended his big brother figure, sure Jay may be a little rough sometimes, but he wasn’t hurting people.  
‘Sure he isn’t.’ said Audrey in a sickly sweet voice, this time seeing her chance to cause trouble for the VK’s.  
‘He just likes hurting other people.’ The frilly pink princess added.  
Ben was about to defend his follow tourney player, but his father clamped a hand over his mouth, effectively stopping him from saying something, but after the glare his wife send him he quickly took it away.  
‘Honey, please wait and see how it turns out. As the future king you’re really not supposed to mingle in such situations and maybe they can show the people that they can defend themselves without restoring to villain ways.’ Belle whispered into her son’s ear. After thinking things over Ben nodded slowly.  
‘But I can’t make any promises if this turns ugly.’ He told his parents seriously.  
‘And we don’t expect you to.’ The queen said, while secretly glaring at her husband, daring him to say something. Adam knew his wife and with the special look he was receiving it was better to keep his mouth shut or he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. So the three continued to watch and see how this situation was going to end.  
‘Wait a moment Chad, Audrey.’ This time it was the coach who spoke up, silencing them with a single look when he saw that they were about to protest, causing them to scowl at him silently.  
Jay on the other hand looked hopeful at the Coach. It seems not only Evie had one of the teachers to defend her. The other three VK’s also looked hopefully at the tourney coach.  
‘Jay may have been a little rough at tourney the first time he played, but he learned to control it and he is one hell of a player. And tourney is a rough game.’ The coach defended the boy which he came to like quite well. Sure Jay had to learn what a team was, but otherwise he was a fine young lad, a little bit rough sometimes perhaps, but otherwise fine.  
The four VK’s all looked happy. Someone else defended them. They hadn’t that happening their whole life. Their parents wouldn’t defend them for saving their lives.  
The parents and pupils were resuming glaring at Chad now. What was wrong with this boy? Being a little rough while playing tourney was normal.  
Chad was about to open his mouth, but his mother cut in.  
‘Don’t even think about it, or that grounding is going to stretch toward the next holidays too.’  
Wisely the boy shut his mouth. He didn’t want to spend all his next holidays at home without an escape. Sluggishly he walked over toward his parents, trying to avoid to be getting into more trouble than he already was.  
Ben smiled, after the disaster with Auroras mother things had gone much better than expected. It seems like people were starting to notice that the four children from the isle weren’t their parents.  
Fairy godmother also looked upon everyone with a smile on her face. These poor children were most likely welcomed for the first time in their lives. After what happened with their parents earlier she only felt pity. It was hard to see the disappointment on their faces.  
Audrey didn’t like the outcome of this one bit, not one bit at all. She had to do something.  
‘What are you smiling at you boyfriend stealer?’ the princess snarled at Mal.  
‘You just stole my boyfriend to be the center of attention. I bet you don’t even love him.’  
The purple haired teen felt almost guilty after hearing these words, but only almost. Sure, she had Ben under a love spell, but this frilly pink princess only had been with him because he was the future king. Aurora’s daughter always made sure to place emphasis on that she was a princess and Prince Ben’s girlfriend.  
A lot of audorians turned to glare at Mal. How dare that villain to steal another girl’s boyfriend? That definitely wasn’t a nice thing to do. Frowning faces were seen all through the crowd. Some of them didn’t know that the future king had a villain’s daughter as a girlfriend and nearly everyone didn’t like it.  
Ben was glaring too, but not at Mal, he was glaring at Audrey, his former girlfriend. He couldn’t understand why he had been together with someone who called him *Benny Boo*. Sure Mal did lure him with a love potion cupcake, but that had washed off in the lake, not that his current girlfriend knew that. He wanted to wait until Mal told him of the spell herself. Sure, when he first realized that she had spelled him he was angry, but after she jumped into the lake, wanting to save him even if she couldn’t swim, his anger shrank and completely vanished when she admitted not knowing what love feels like.  
The future king wanted to give his girlfriend a chance to defend herself first, before he interfered, but he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold himself back.  
Evie, Jay and Carlos almost laughed out loud. Mal, wanting to be the center of attention? She hated making a big fuss about herself, nevertheless having everyone’s eyes on her. Unfortunately being the daughter of the most evil villain meant getting a lot of attention on the isle and also in Aurodan. The three managed not to laugh, but they couldn’t help but snicker silently.  
Mal send her friends an evil look before she turned toward Audrey, thinking about what she should say. She would find a way out of this situation, after all she was Maleficent’s daughter.  
‘I didn’t steal Ben, he asked me to be his girlfriend and you were there.’ The purple haired teen started to say, waiting for a few moment’s to let the crowd process her words, before continuing ‘Maybe his timing wasn’t the best, but you need to talk to him about that and not to me.’  
Some people turned to look at their future king at these words, but he just shrugged. Sure, his timing hadn’t been the best, but he was under a love spell. It wasn’t like he could have done something about it. And he was only 16 for hells sake. They were teens. Drama was their daily live. He was just glad seeing Mal handle the situation that well.  
Audrey just scoffed indignantly. Of course this villain would be blaming her poor Benny Boo. She was sure that she somehow bewitched him.  
‘Don’t you dare to try blaming my poor Benny Boo. It isn’t his fault. That’s just yours. You just want him for fame and attention.’ The princess practically screeched, repeating some of her earlier actions.  
Aurora and Phillip were looking at her daughter in disbelief. They had never seen her act like this. Normally she was very sweet and well spoken, but now she had turned into a shrieking banshee.  
Queen Leah on the other hand was looking proudly at her granddaughter, who was going against the daughter of the woman who had robbed her of the chance of seeing her daughter growing up.  
Jay just snickered silently. *Benny Boo* that was so rich. It was pitiful that Audrey hadn’t stopped calling Ben that by now.  
Carlos cringed when he heard Audrey shrieking like that. She was sounding worse than his mother. At this thought a grin stole on his face. He just could imagine the princess face if he told her this.  
Evie looked in disbelief at the princess. How could she act like this? She was a princess. Didn’t her parents teach her better? Her mother would be furious with her if she acted like this. On the inside she smiled, she may not be a legal princess, but she acted like it and not so … unpricesslikley like Audrey.  
The audorian parents still didn’t quite seem to belief that Mal was innocent in this whole fiasco … and well, they weren’t that wrong with that. A lot of them were scowling at Mal.  
The other pupils on the other hand were all laughing silently as Audrey proclaimed her nickname for Ben out loud. Hearing their future king being called *Benny Boo* was hilarious.  
Said person hung his head in shame, being sure that especially his tourney team mates would never let him forget that. Why did Audrey have to call him that stupid nickname, just why?  
His parents looked at him in surprise. Benny Boo? They never heard that nickname before. Belle and Adam were desperately trying to hold in their laughter. Maybe Audrey really wasn’t the right one for their son?  
‘Me, just wanting to be center of attention, you’re joking, right?’ Mal asked Audrey in disbelief, after cringing when she heard Ben’s nickname. Maybe the princess had been dropped on her head as a child. That would explain a lot of things.  
‘Weren’t you the one that proclaimed the moment you met me and my friends that you’re PRINCESS Audrey, the girlfriend of PRINCE Ben, the FUTURE KING? Hadn’t that been your words?’ Maleficent’s daughter said, trying to turn the game around, like she did with Chad.  
Audrey immediately defended herself.  
‘Evie did just the same thing when she introduced herself. She stressed that she was a princess.’  
Mal was seething at this. No one was allowed to bully her best friend.  
‘This isn’t about Evie. She just thought it was common to greet you with her title, because you did the same. And weren’t you the one that told Evie that she isn’t a real princess since her mother’s title was annulled?’ the purple haired teen practically hissed.  
Evie let her head fell down at that memory. She had been acting quite stupid back then, but she had been raised to find a rich prince, only now slowly realizing that she maybe didn’t need a prince. She felt shuffles beside her and two hands slipped into her own ones, Carlos and Jays. She gave both of their hands a slight squeeze, glad to have them as their friends and also to have Mal as her best friend who defended her fiery.  
Now nearly every face in the crowd wore a disapproving look, but this time their looks weren’t turned toward Mal, but toward Audrey, who seemed to get smaller, clearly feeling uncomfortable.  
‘Audrey is that true?’ her father asked her, while her mother stood beside him, looking at her daughter with a disappointed face.  
‘I … I just … wanted….’ The princess stammered, trying to find a believable explanation. ’I just wanted Evie to inform her of her status, before something confusing could happen.’  
As Audrey looked into the faces around her she realized that no one seemed to believe her, especially not her parents.  
‘Oh, don’t be so hard on her. Maybe she expressed herself a little bit wrong, but I’m sure she meant no harm.’ Queen Leah tried to defend her granddaughter, but it was no use.  
‘No mother, after hearing Audrey talking now I’m sure she wanted to do more than just informing Evie of her status to avoid confusing.’ Aurora addressed her mother, not believing how she acted.  
‘And you young miss, you’re grounded for half of summer break and we’ll be talking about your behavior later. Do you understand me?’ sleeping beauty addressed her daughter, who just nodded, clearly being more clever than Chad, but apparently not clever enough.  
‘You don’t even love Ben! You’re just using him.’ The princess accused Mal again. The purple haired teen couldn’t believe it. Audrey clearly didn’t know when to stop. As she looked around she breathed a sigh of relief. On most people’s face she could read annoyance by now, but not directed at her, but at the pink frilly princess.  
Carlos, Jay and Evie got annoyed now. Maybe Audrey wasn’t completely wrong about that, ok she was completely right about that, but she should now when she lost and leave their friend alone by now. Besides, the way she acted it seemed like she had used Ben herself, but not for getting the wand, but for fame of being the girlfriend of the future king. They wanted to defend their friend, but someone beat them to it.  
Ben was seething by now and not even his parents could hold him back now He was fed up with Audrey’s behavior. He was about to step in, but a certain black haired teen beat him to it.  
Lonnie had heard enough of Audrey’s crap. She was never a really good friend with Audrey and after that show she was fed up. Like her mother she couldn’t stand unfairness.  
‘Wait a moment Audrey, did you even ever love Ben yourself?’ Lonnie interrupted the quarrel.  
‘Weren’t you the one that declared Chad being her boyfriend, not even a minute after Ben broke up with you, kissing him in front of the whole school?’  
The VK’s looked at Lonnie thankfully and rather disbelievingly. This was the second time that she defended one of them.  
The annoyed looks on the parent’s faces turned into dark glares. Here was this girl accusing Mal of not loving Ben, only to never having him loved herself.  
Audrey looked around, gulping nervously. This was turning out even worse than she had first thought.  
‘That’s enough, you’re grounded the whole summer break.’ Her father declared, giving his daughter a dark look. ‘That’s not how we raised you.’ The princess was once again clever enough not to say anything.  
‘Is that true Ben?’ Belle asked her son, not wanting to believe what she just head. That girl had nearly become the future queen? Adam also looked with a questioning look at his son.  
‘Yes it is.’ Ben just declared.  
Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos tried to use the distraction Audrey provided them with to slip away, but sadly said girl noticed it.  
‘Where are you going you self-centered witch?’ she screamed at Mal.  
Before Mal or anyone else could react Ben’s temper got the best of him. He stomped into the circle that had been formed around the four VK’s and Audrey.  
‘Mal is self-centered?’ he asked his former girlfriend furiously and continued before she even had the chance to reply.  
‘You were recently complaining, because Mal helped the other girl’s with her hair with magic, but not because you were afraid for them, but because you were afraid that you wouldn’t look special anymore.’ The future king finished his rant, glaring at his former girlfriend, laying an arm around his current ones and pulling her close to him. Mal couldn’t help but feel pretty comfortable against his broad shoulder. She was glad that he defended her, even if it was just because he was under a love spell.  
Everyone was glaring at Audrey now. She was acting worse like some villains they knew. Belle was actually reminded of Gaston, who also had been always full of himself. The fairy godmother couldn’t believe what all had happened at her school without her noticing.  
‘Audrey, you’re going to give us your phone right now and don’t even think of getting it back soon!’ Aurora hissed at her daughter. She couldn’t believe that she raised this girl. This girl couldn’t be her daughter.  
Ben wanted to add something, but Mal tugged at his hand, knowing that it was better to leave now before things turned ugly again.  
Along with Ben she turned around and stared walking back to the school. Evie, Jay and Carlos were right behind them. And also Doug, Lonnie and Janes went after their new friends.

 

So, what do you think? I’m not 100percent happy about it, but it’s ok I guess.  
The comment button doesen’t bite ;)


End file.
